


Living Like Every Moment Matters

by blacklionshiro (Fonbella)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Presents, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonbella/pseuds/blacklionshiro
Summary: In which Shiro goes along with Keith’s idea that a dagger was a proper sparkly gift for Allura and Coran most certainly brings another Kaltenecker home.





	Living Like Every Moment Matters

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](https://blacklionshiro.tumblr.com/post/157926005247).

Shiro couldn’t help but snort at the gleaming dagger Keith held up, meticulously inspecting it all around.

“That’s not exactly what I would consider a sparkly gift.”

“Nonsense!” Allura approached Keith, eyes shining with wonder at the blade and the antique Kerzal made handle. “This is perfect. I used to have one before the war, father had it made from Balmera crystals.” A longing note adorned her voice as she spoke softly. “Guess it was lost after the attack on the castle. Kerzal built blades are some fine workmanship that weren’t easily found, even in my time.”

Turning to Shiro, Keith smirked in victory. “I told you, daggers make for perfect gifts.”

Shiro sighed but conceded with a smile. “Alright, alright. No complaints here.”

“We can’t always be by Allura’s side.” Keith put away the dagger on top of the counter and grabbed another one from the five different blades the salesman offered him. “A sword is too big and she’s already got a staff for range.” Bringing one of the daggers close to his face, he felt the blade and smiled approvingly. “So a dagger can protect her if we don’t make it in time.”

“I could very well handle myself without any weapons, I’ll have you know.” She shot him a glare, but put her hand on top of the dagger approvingly. “But a dagger is easier to carry around, and easier to hide too. Could give me an advantage, when needed.”

Reaching for the money pouch Coran had given him earlier, Shiro let Allura pick the one she felt more comfortable with and walked to the counter, separating the money. “Fine, but I don’t have a whole lot of skill with short blades. I’m not sure there’s much I can teach you.”

“Didn’t I just say father gave me one before? You think that was just for show? Who do you think you’re talking to?” Allura pressed the blade close to her chest, feigning indignation at his suggestion that she couldn’t already wield the blade. “If anything, I’ll be the one teaching you boys a thing or two about melee combat.”

“Fair enough.” Keith smiled.

If there was one good thing that came of Keith’s first visit to the space mall, it was that he now managed to win them a discount on the blade. After his previous encounter with the blade shop, the salesman shook in fear the moment he recognized Keith and arguing with him for a better price was remarkably easy.

Holding the dagger close, Allura smiled. “This is a wonderful gift.” She turned to the other two, pulling them in for a hug that took them by surprise. “It may not exactly be sparkly, but I think it’s even better!”

“Well then,” Shiro put a hand around her back for a moment, then stepped back. “In that case, Keith?” He glanced at the other boy.

Keith folded his arms and smirked at Allura. “I suppose you wouldn’t want a really sparkly gift then?”

There was something they were not telling her and she could only glance from one to the other, attempting to decipher it.

“What do you mean?”

The two of them shared a last glance at each other before Shiro reached for his pocket and removed a black box. It was round and nearly flat, barely fitting in his hand.

“We picked this up earlier.” He said. “While you were still looking at the daggers.”

Allura’s mouth fell slightly open, and she stared at Shiro. Somehow he managed to distract her enough for Keith to slip away and buy something else without her noticing it. Has she been more relaxed around those two? Probably.

“I’m really not that great with gifts though.” Keith pouted. “Hopefully it’ll be to your taste.”

Dumbstruck, Allura slowly reached for the box. Shiro held the dagger for her as she opened it to reveal a necklace. It was fairly simple, just a chain and a small pendant holding a diamond shaped crystal. It was so clear that when she picked it up, it reflected the light coming from the ceiling.

“I… don’t believe it.”

“It’s not that impressive, Allura.” Shiro approached her, offering to put it on for her.

“That’s not it.” She said, giving him the chain and pulling her hair over her shoulder. “I’m just impressed that you went out of your way to buy something based on a silly whim of mine.”

Keith stared down at the floor. “We’re fighting a war. We don’t know what might happen tomorrow. Zarkon might find another way to track us. There are so many things that could happen.”

Allura felt a gentle tap to her shoulder and she looked down at the necklace. Pushing her hair back, she smiled at the at the way it almost seemed to glow under the intense light.

“We never know what could happen. We have to make the most out of our lives now.” Shiro nodded towards the necklace. “Besides, it suits you.”

“Lance will probably be sad that he wasn’t the one to give you something sparkly, though.” Keith mentioned. Perhaps he should buy him something as well, to make up for stealing his idea.

“I’ll make sure not to let him notice, then.” Allura held the pendant, giving it one last look before pulling the collar of her dress with a finger and letting it slip under her clothes. “Thank you, truly.”

She pushed herself on her tiptoes to give Shiro a kiss on his cheek then another on Keith’s.

“Now let us return. Coran must be tired of waiting for us.” Allura laced her arms around theirs, pulling them along.

“I’m sure he’s enjoying his time at that Earth store.”

“Let’s just hope we don’t have to bring another cow to the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Lance was able to also give her a sparkly thing. Keith didn't really know what to buy for Lance as an apology, so he got some weird but interestingly looking food that they both shared. Lance was happy it wasn't food goo for once and they had another bonding moment.


End file.
